


full house

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of incest, RANTARO IS EATING HIS OWN KIND, Smoking, Trans Amami, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Shinguji, a really full house i must say, but this one is fluff, i had this idea for weeks, maybe i'll do another one i don't know, mentions of serial killers, oh no, rantaro don't eat avocados, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi lives in a small house with seven other boys.





	full house

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea for a few weeks  
> i wrote it  
> it's lame ugh

Shuichi lives in a small house. He doesn't live alone, though. In fact, there are seven other boys living with him. And sometimes, they count as a family to him. Even if this is just a small house, they make it big, even though they squeeze to make a living. Shuichi didn't really know them, and invited them to stay at his place just because he had put a 'For Rent' sign in the front yard by mistake.

The first one to arrive was an optimistic astronaut-in-training named Kaito Momota. He told and convinced Shuichi to late him stay at his house. Shuichi reluctantly said yes to him, and Kaito started to unpack all of his things in a guest bedroom. Shuichi found this guy interesting, and decided to spend time with him. After getting to know him a lot more, ten months later, they started a relationship.

Shuichi got more house mates because Kaito wanted him to socialize a little more. So one night, while Shuichi was taking a nap, Kaito snuck out of the house with the 'For Rent' sign. Then the next day, Shuichi got three people asking him if the rent is still open. Kaito convinced the others that they can stay here as long as they like.

The mentioned three were Rantaro, Keebo and Kokichi, all boyfriends. It's really weird having more people in the house, and Shuichi was awkward anytime he's in the same room as them.

Out of all the three, he had a good relationship with Rantaro. He's a transgender, F to M. But Shuichi doesn't mind his presence whenever they have a guys night. Rantaro is a mature, relaxed person; like an adult. Shuichi still doesn't get why a mature guy like him is dating, well, less mature people than him. And Shuichi has to confess, Rantaro is pretty good looking, even for a trans, and can pass of as a male at any given circumstances.

Keebo is a robotics engineer. He never goes outside of his room until he finishes his projects or goes to dates with Kokichi and Rantaro. He also even dated a girl named Miu Iruma (who is now Kiyo's girlfriend, mind you) but got dumped for some unnerving reason. Sometimes Shuichi and Keebo would bond over something like science, but get completely sidetracked and wastes their time. He's lucky to have two boyfriends.

Kokichi is a leader of some secret organization, but he never tells. Shuichi tries to at least stand Kokichi, but with his lying, Shuichi always has to politely leave the conversation. He knows Kokichi's true intentions, but sometimes he gets under his nerves. Kokichi is a very discreet person, so even in public, he still doesn't show how much he loves his boyfriends. He really hates being called a child though, so everyone in the house refrains to call him that.

They sleep near Kaito and Shuichi's bedroom. There are three guest bedrooms on the second floor, which can be used as bedrooms for the others that come and arrive. Because apparently, Kaito didn't remove the sign and other people started asking for a place to stay.

The next one is Korekiyo Shinguji, a mysterious man who studies folklore. They let him in, but they keep watch of him. When they found out he's a serial killer, they tried to kick him out, but was stopped by their next roommate. Gonta Gokuhara.

Gonta is a tall, muscular man, but with a good heart and love for bugs. He wanted to become a 'gentleman', so his first step to become a gentleman was to search for a home to live with. He apparently chose Shuichi's home. When he had seen them kicking Kiyo out, Gonta had asked what was happening and explained the situation for him. Gonta scolded Kiyo for killing girls, and kept a close watch on him to not let him escape their sights and start killing.

Back to Kiyo, he actually felt intimidated by Gonta's presence. After the next few weeks of being monitored by everyone, he finally breaks down and says he just wants to make a hundred friends for his dead person. He actually has a persona of her, which disturbs them quite much. But he decided to change for good when he met the obnoxious Miu Iruma. He has dated her quite a few times, and they decided they loved each other. Kaito had threatened Kiyo to not kill her after he confirmed his relationship with Miu.

Ryoma Hoshi is the next and last one. He used to be the greatest tennis player to have ever lived, but that fame went downhill after he had killed a mafia. They took him in, even though Ryoma was a killer. At first, he was very surprised that they actually took him in with no hesitations. They just said he looks lonely, and that he needed a friend, which made him cry a little. They comforted him, and became some sort of family, those eight.

* * *

"Who's making breakfast?", Shuichi asks as he sits beside Kaito, who is having his usual breakfast: smoke, coffee, and toast with jelly.

"Kiyo is doing it", Ryoma replies.

"Wait, Kiyo can cook?", Shuichi asks in a surprised manner.

"I know", Kaito says. "I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to cook."

"Maybe you've been proven wrong", Rantaro says, juggling an avocado and a coffee mug.

"Jeez, no coffee for me too?", Kokichi whines as Rantaro sits between him and Keebo, who was at their tablet.

"Sorry, no", Rantaro replies smugly. "Go get your own."

"Y-you're so mean...", Kokichi then cries crocodile tears. He coughs. "Whatever, I'm over it.:

"Good morning to all!", Gonta greets everyone, an squeezes beside Ryoma. The table is small, and can't really hold much of Gonta.

"Good morning, Gonta", Keebo says, looking up from his tablet.

"Mornin'", Ryoma says.

"Good morning Gonta", Shuichi greets.

Kiyo is finally done with their breakfast. It doesn't look good, but not that bad either. It looks like their breakfast is a mix of sausages, meat loaf, and pancakes. Shuichi elbows Kaito.

"What?", Kaito asks gruffly.

"Eat." Kaito has been skipping meals daily, due to astronaut training.

Kaito smiles then ruffles Shuichi's hair. "Sure, okay." He throws out his cigarette and gets some sausages and rice.

Shuichi smiles and starts to eat his breakfast. His work starts at noon, whilst Kaito's starts after breakfast. So Kaito has to move early.

"I'm going to the bathroom first", Kiyo announces as he puts his plate on the sink. "I have a date with Miu."

"Wow, really?", Kokichi says playfully. Keebo nudges him, and Kokichi elbows him back.

"Eh, s'all right, Kiyo", Kaito replies. "My instructor is always late, anyway. Always showing her ass around nine and some shit."

"Kaito, language!", Keebo scolds.

"Sorry", Kaito says. "Anyway, I'm gonna go take a smoke again."

Shuichi shrugs. "Sure, I'll meet you there with the others."

As soon as Shuichi finishes his meal, he takes a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and go outside to smoke with Kaito. He's going to be followed by the others soon, but he doesn't care. This is actually their morning routine. Smoking, getting high whenever Rantaro bakes his 'cookies' as he so calls it. And sometimes, Shuichi can catch Kaito alone, thinking about how the world will end and some kind of shit like that.

"Hey, Kaito", Shuichi says, sitting beside his boyfriend. Kaito smiles then kisses him on the cheek.

"Guess we're alone, huh?", Kaito says.

Shuichi nods. "Yeah."

They like being alone. No one being able to bother them while they just sit there, smoking, talking about something they didn't know...

"Have you ever considered renovating this house?"

Shuichi looks at Kaito with bewilderment. "Huh? Renovated?"

"Yeah." Kaito scratches his head. "'Cuz it's getting packed in the house, and your house isn't that big enough to accomodate the others' needs. We need another bathroom, and another bed for the others who aren't comfortable sleeping with the others. Get what I'm sayin'?"

"Very. And my answer is no."

Kaito looks at him. "Hm? No?"

Shuichi smiles with determination. "Yes. I think they're perfectly capable of living with a really small house."

Kaito laughs. "Well, that's kinda expected. I mean, d'ya think I'm gonna renovate the beautiful piece of shit? Nah!"

They laugh together, looking at the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll do more of this


End file.
